Redemption
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: A short oneshot sequel to Through Midnight Eyes. Gregory/Jennifer, please review with thoughts!


**Redemption**

**Gregory/Jennifer oneshot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but James and Jennifer. This is kinda a oneshot sequel to Through Midnight Eyes. If you haven't read it, you probably won't have any idea what's going on. **

…**...**

My boyfriend is very attractive, that is something I will admit you everyday. I just wish he didn't have the worst mood swings in the world. He reminds me of a pregnant woman about to go through labor. This boy is on his period more than I am.

But I love him all the same.

Life after the final transformation was actually picture perfect. Victor or 'Auntie' Thea were not heard from again. The stone proved to be real this time around, thank God. I don't think I would be able to ever go through what I did those long painful weeks. It seems like my existence is completely free of the supernatural.

I always speak too soon.

James ran down the hallway, "Not to alarm you Jennifer but...well...remember Gregory's hot evil twin well well he's at the door right now and I panicked and kinda ran so I think you should go deal with that before serious crap goes down oh maybe I should have closed the door-."

He's high off something. I know it.

"Woah, woah, what the hell do you mean Junior is downstairs? I thought he wasn't allowed near us after the many incidents!" I cried mainly to myself.

The platinum blonde haired boy shrugged his shoulders, "I think he's more attractive than Gregory to be honest."

Smacking him upside the head, I dashed to the living room to see Junior Sackville-Bagg standing there with all his asshole glory. Perfect. I already have to deal with one moody teenager, now another?

Junior noticed my arrival, "You must be wondering what I'm doing here."

I rolled my eyes, "That's one version of it."

"I've come to make peace."

Peace? I thought he already did that when he practically wet his pants in vampire court? Didn't him and Gregory make up before transforming back to mortals? Looking at his honest expression, all doubt flew out the window. Wow, he's actually serious.

Choosing my words carefully, I gestured to the couch, "You can sit if you want, I mean, if you're not going to flirt with me again."

The other Sackville-Bagg twin smirked, "I wouldn't dream of it that now Gregory has branded you with his mark."

How romantic.

"Way to make me sound like a dog."

"Sorry."

I changed the subject, "Seriously, why come to MY house. If you seek true forgiveness, why not...I don't know, go to your FAMILY?"

Junior frowned slightly and looked away. Oh...I get it. He's afraid to face them. Of course, who wouldn't be? He betrayed his whole clan and sided with Victor Jackkle. He can't even use the excuse that he was forced because it's obvious Junior knew what he was doing. Nobody wants to be apart of the losing team at the end of the game.

He replied carefully, "That's why I am here. I need you to help me."

"No."

Hurt clouded his vision, "So quick to refuse?"

I nodded, "Pretty sure I'm entitled to that after everything."

Gregory's twin grinned, "Still smart, I would have thought Gregory turned you into a helpless lovesick puppy."

"Nope, that's him."

Suddenly, the front door burst open. Great, I'm probably going to have to get a whole new door with all the force people are putting into opening it. Anyone hear of a doorbell? Speak of the devil, my loving boyfriend leaned against the doorway, staring intently at me then to Junior.

The good twin questioned heatedly, "What is he doing here?"

The bad twin laughed, "Your precious girlfriend is cheating on you with something better brother darling."

Gregory sneered but I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. There is no way they're getting into a fight in my new house. Mom moved to Scotland after what seemed like years of convincing and butt kissing.

"He's here for redemption. Completely crazy, but maybe you should hear him out," I advised going up the stairs to meet James.

As I did this, I expected the two brothers to start throwing fists at each other. However, a sound did not erupt in the room. Perhaps they're actually working things out...or perhaps one of them is already dead.

* * *

James spread across my bed, "It's been two hours. Can we just see if the hot brothers killed each other or not?"

"They could have worked things out."

"Yeah right, and my dad is Jesus."

"You shouldn't talk without thinking first."

My best friend chuckled, "Wise words from a girl who kissed a vampire."

I smiled, loving the feeling of everything being normal again. Here we were, James and I, teasing each other like old times. Things may change, but you'll always find pleasure in memories. A crash downstairs snapped me back to reality. Uh oh.

"Yes! Finally some action!" James raced towards the door, "Do you think there'll be blood?"

Muttering under I breath, I stomped after him, "If there is, I'll kill them both. We just cleaned that carpet."

* * *

What we found we did not expect. Junior and Gregory were arm wrestling over my now broken coffee table. God dammit, I just bought that! All negative thoughts aside, I don't think I have ever seen that look in my boyfriend's eyes before. The way he was looking at Junior was as if he got his brother back. According to their playful fight, he did.

James exclaimed, "Holy crap!"

Junior resorted, "Look, it talks."

Gregory smirked, "I wish it wouldn't."

"Hey...you can't do that!" James hid behind me, attempting to get away from the Sackville-Bagg twins' snide remarks.

I raised my eyebrows, "Getting along now are we?"

The two former vampires shrugged their shoulders before Junior stood up. He walked towards the front door and glanced back at us.

"Now that Gregory and I have an agreement, I'm off to see the rest of the lovely family in hopes of not getting my head ripped off." You know, despite his evil attitude, Junior is kinda funny.

Gregory wrapped an arm around my shoulder before kissing my temple, "Watch out for Anna, she has a mean right hook." Is he kidding? Oh wait, I remember seeing Anna fight her cousin. She's a lion in an innocent kitten's body.

Without another word, Junior left my house. I looked up at Gregory to see him smiling again. I nudged him to make it known that I see him expressing happiness. That quickly gave him back the bad boy composure. He's such a loser sometimes.

I accused, "I think I saw a smile on that face."

He rolled his eyes and pulled me closer, "I think I see my lips on that face."

James interrupted our moment by squeezing between us with the cordless house phone in his clutches, "I don't know about you, but all this redemption and family bonding is making me hungry. Who wants garlic pizza?"

Gregory flinched, causing James to burst out laughing.

"I still love doing that!"

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed the tiny sequel. I would consider writing more oneshots about them if I find the time. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
